


Lusting for the Pool Boy

by spnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Fluff, M/M, Pool Boy Dean, Slut Dean, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, dean gets around, good kid sam, more smut then fluff, only their not brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the name Dean Winchester. He is the pool boy of Elm street and not only works on pools. The divorced women love him and so does the Wesson's son. What happenes when Dean accidenly finds out about Sam's  secret lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusting for the Pool Boy

Dean prided himself in the fact he was the talk of Elm Street. Every divorced mother over the age of forty would look at him as if he was a prized possession that they absolutely needed. Dean didn’t mind one bit. He knew things about these ladies that could cause a frenzy of jealousy and female cattiness throughout the neighbourhood. Like the fact that Miss Johnson had a butterfly tattoo on her right butt cheek that she got as a dare. Or Miss Nanno had one nipple pierced. Dean’s favorite was Miss Kline who always seemed to have a new kink she wanted to explore, from biting to bondage to butt plugs she had done them all. Dean smirked to himself as he was cleaning the pool of a new client. Her name was Mrs. Wesson who was married and had a boy who was two years younger than Dean. His name was Sam.

Dean wiped the sweat off his brow and stretched in the summer sunshine. He was just getting the PH right in the pool when Mrs. Wesson walked out. Dean looked up and he shot her a sly grin. He had one rule which was if they were married he never flirted; he was old fashioned that way. Though Mrs. Wesson was beautiful, Dean shoved those thoughts out of his head and wiped his hands on his faded jeans. “Hello Dean, Mr. Wesson and I are going to go out for errands and my son is just inside, just ask him for the money” She said. Dean nodded and with a small wave she was leaving the back yard. The sound of their mustang engine roared and soon enough the suburban street was quiet again. Dean began to clean the pool and took in the smells of summer. Miss. Harmon (whose pool Dean hadn’t gotten to yet, but by the way she looked at him he knew she was going to be a customer soon) was cutting the grass two houses down. The Nanno’s dog was barking and everything smelled and looked clean and bright.

Once Dean finished with the pool he packed up his stuff and walked inside. He walked through the bright airy kitchen with its fancy wood cabinets and knickknacks that looked like they cost more than one thousand dollars each. Dean smiled at a family picture of the Wesson’s. Mark, the father had his arm around his wife and their son Sam was in the middle grinning. Sam had dark brown hair that was long and always falling into his hazel eyes. He also knew Sam was smart because of how Mrs. Wesson would brag about her son to Dean while he cleaned the pool. He thought the place in the picture looked like Niagara Falls, but knowing the family it was probably somewhere expensive and exotic.

Dean walked through the rooms of the house and called for Sam. He looked around and cursed how big the house was. All he wanted was his money and to leave for the day. He had a shift at the famous Grillz in two hours and he really wanted to go home and change. “Sam! It’s uh, Dean.” He called smiling at the situation. He hardly said one word to the Wesson son and suddenly his pay check lay in the hands of this guy who was two years younger than Dean. As he roamed the halls he heard a faint “Dean.” Coming from one of the rooms and he sucked in a breath. The boy sounded in danger and Dean rolled his eyes. That’s what Sam was known for, getting in accidents and being a total klutz. Dean walked towards the room but what he saw was not what he expected.

_Half an Hour Earlier_

“Okay Sam me and your father are going to run errands so you stay here okay? And when Dean is done can you give him the money and inspect. I know he does a good job but it’s always good to check right?” His mother said. Sam nodded and his mother waved and heads to the backyard. Sam looked out the window to see Dean lazily by the pool. He was bent over checking the PH and Sam felt his palms begin to sweat. Everyone on the street knows Dean Winchester. The charm, the lazy smile, the green eyes that pierce through you and made you have butterflies. Sam lost count of how many times he had checked Dean out, or how many times he ended up moaning Dean’s name instead of the male or female model he was thinking of. Sam knew he liked both boys and girls at an early age and his parents were super supportive of it. They however kept this little secret from the neighbours. Sam didn’t want the gossip to start and on his street the women lived off gossip and Botox. Sam was happy his mother was not like that. She only did yoga once a week and the mustang was the only fancy car they owned. They also had a beat up blue car for Sam, and a minivan for his dad. Sam sighed and stared out the window again. His mother was gone and now Dean was cleaning the pool. His hands were holding onto the pole that was attached to the leaf net. He was maneuvering around all the yard ornaments and plants like a pro and Sam had to admit he was impressed. 

As Sam kept watching his mind kept wandering. Dean was now bent over the basket to collect leaves and debris and he was scoping the stuff out with his bare hands. Dean’s ass was pushed out and it looked almost as if he was doing it intentionally for Sam. Though both boys only spoke a couple of words to each other when Sam first met Dean he was headed to the library and only had time for a quick hello and a handshake. This ended up being a mistake because Sam went to the library with a raging boner and had to pull in an empty parking lot to relieve himself. Just thinking about the memory made Sam snap back into reality and he ducked his head from the window as he caught Dean beginning to turn his way. Spying was not cute. Sam looked down and saw he had a boner and he groaned. He knew Dean would be done with the pool soon and would come in for the money and he really didn’t think he could look Dean in the eye without cumming in his pants. He stripped off his shirt and laid on the bed. He got completely naked and pulled the white cotton blanket over his body and got to work. As Sam really got into it the blanket got too hot so he pushed it off and groaned at the fact his hand left his boner.

_Now back to present time_

“That sure is hot you know.” Came a voice that Sam recognized so well. He opened his eyes and felt his body flush and his stomach drop. He was on a beach with Dean and Dean had teased him by wrapping his lips around a beer bottle, now Sam was wrapping his mouth around Dean’s dick. The memory was fading and Sam felt embarrassment heat his body. He pulled the covers up to his neck and looked at Dean in shock and horror. He was leaning against a wall way too casual for this situation. His white shirt clung to his abs and his jeans slung low on his hips. “Um… get out!?” Sam said trying to shout at him in anger but it came out more like a question. Dean smirked and walked forward. Sam’s cock gave a little twitch and he looked down glairing that his cock was betraying him. This was supposed to be a secret. He was supposed to keep this secret lust for Dean under control. “Well your moans tell me you don’t want me to leave.” Dean said cockily as he sat on the bed. Sam pushed hard down on his lap to keep Dean from seeing his raging erection and he was sweating. “Maybe there’s another Dean.” Sam shot back. He didn’t mean to be that sassy and he immediately bit his lip.

“Really? Cause I don’t think there is.” Dean said with a knowing grin. Sam blushed and ducked his head and Dean spoke again. “It’s hot you know. The Wesson boy lusting over the naughty pool boy. It’s kind of like a porno.” Sam looked up and Dean’s eyes were bright green and staring. “I don-don’t I mean, you weren’t…supposed to kn-know.” Sam said as the pain of his erection caused him to press down harder and a slight moan leaving his lips. “So Sam, that moaning was for me, what were you thinking about huh?” Sam didn’t know if it was the situation or the heat in his room or maybe how Dean was staring at him but he mumbled out “mesuckingyourdickandyouputtingyourhandsthroughmyhair.” Dean pushed himself forward off the bed and Sam frowned. Dean was freaked out and he knew it. The man would probably never look at him again and things would be so awkward and his mom would have to find another pool cleaner. Before Sam could think more terrible thoughts Dean stripped off his shirt and kissed Sam hard.

Dean’s hands were all over Sam and he was moaning in the younger boy’s mouth. Heat had eloped Sam’s whole body and he felt like he was on fire. Dean’s lips made there was down to his neck and Sam tilted his head back and opened his eyes. He was too scared that he would close them and this would only be his too vivid imagination. When Dean bit down on Sam’s neck lightly then began to lap at the skin Sam knew this was all too real. “G-God Dean.” Sam whined as he ran his hands through Dean’s short hair and made it to the little hairs at the nape of his neck. “Fu-fuck Sam so hot your so fuck” Dean said as he pushed Sam down flat on the bed and got on top of him and began to grind there erections together. Sam felt electricity spike through his veins and he let out a moan like no other.

“Is it okay- I mean we just met” Dean said as he got on his knees and began to take off his pants. Sam rolled his eyes and helped Dean out of his pants. “I want you, fuck I need you.” Sam groaned as he took in the sight of Dean’s dick. It was hard and flipped up to his stomach and Sam switched spots with Dean and then blushed. “What’s wrong Sam?” Dean asked with a worry to hid voice. “I-I’ve never…” His voice trailed off and Dean smiled kindly. “I’ll help you through it.” Before Dean could help Sam a hot wet mouth sucked his dick and Dean moaned and let his head fall limp against the pillow. “Fu-Fuck you Sam, you tease.” Sam pulled off and began to jerk Dean off. “I have watched gay porn Dean, I was just…worried I wouldn’t do it right.” With that he began to give small kitten licks to Dean’s head which dove him crazy. His stomach was twitching and Sam was being a total slut. “N-nuh you’re doing fine Sam.”

Dean felt his pulse racing and he gripped Sam’s sheets tight. They smelled of fresh cotton and men’s cologne and so Sam like. San began to put Dean’s balls in his mouth and it all became too much so he cried out “S-Stop Sam! Sto-p” Sam pulled off and looked confused and Dean grinned. “It’s your turn. I wanna cum in your ass not on your face.” Sam shivered at his words and got on his back.

Heat. Warmth. Tounge. Moans. Tightness. Twitching. Sweat. Sam felt all these sensations as he looked at the pool boy who was currently deep throating his dick. Dean would concentrate on Sam’s dick but occasionally he would look up in time to make eye contact with Sam and that’s what got him the most. Dean’s eyes were no longer the light green that showed charm and flirtyness. They were now dark and mysterious and so lust filled you really had to look close to even see the green. Sam felt his whole body shake as Dean’s nose touched his pubic hair and Sam cried “o-off” to Dean. He smiled and gave Sam three more kitten licks before releasing his dick completely. “Lube?” Dean asked and Sam’s cheeks flared up and he looked at the mattress. How could he be embarrassed around Dean now? He just let this man suck his dick even though beforehand they never really said much to each other. “I um, well, while I was getting m-myself off I kind of…” Sam’s voice faltered and Dean’s trademark sly smile appeared on his face. “Lemme see the butt plug.” He said in a gravelly voice.

“Can I pull it out?” Dean asked and Sam nodded. As Dean began to pull it out Sam’s breath caught in his throat. The feeling of the butt plug slipping out of his hole way too much pleasure and his dick pulsed on his stomach. “F-this is so hot.” Dean growled as he attacked Sam in a fierce kiss. Sam felt his hole flutter and Dean teased the hole with the tip of his penis. “You want this Sam, huh? You want me to fill you up and make you scream. The next-door neighbours will probably hear you and have questions. You will tell them you fucked the pool boy because you couldn’t control your damn hormones.” Dean said lowly in Sam’s ear. He shivered and bit back a moan as Dean pressed himself ino Sam nice and slow. “Dean” Sam groaned out as he bit down on his lip and winced. Even though he had a butt plug in he still felt the sting of Dean’s dick entering his hole. “So beautiful Sam, you are so fucking beautiful. I would love to try some kinks on you ya know? Like tying you up, some cum play, fuck even I’m thinking how good you would look in a dress with lace panties. Look at you now though. Taking my dick so well.” Sam winced again and Dean’s lips soon met his. They were soft and sweet and Sam kissed him hard and tried to focus on the pleasure rather than the pain. “I’m gonna move now okay?” Dean asked. Sam nodded and braced himself.

Dean was thrusting back and forth slowly and Sam hips were meeting Dean’s thrusts and moans were slipping past both boys’ lips. Sam uncontrollably was letting his hips jut off the bed and Dean was growling and saying the dirtiest things to Sam. He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. His stomach was fluttering and his dick remained untouched on his stomach. Outside the air was bright and he could still hear the distinct sound of someone’s lawnmower but nothing had a sweeter sound then Dean moaning his name and thrusting into him hard. Sam could feel the heat through his body and his breath became ragged. “Gunna cum Sam, cum for me baby.” Dean growled and that’s what set Sam off. He was cumming hard and coating both their stomachs. He felt his hole flutter and suddenly Dean’s face scrunched and a soft “Sammy” slipped from his lips as he came hard into the man’s ass. Dean held onto Sam’s hips as their orgasms rocked them both, his head was tilted back and Sam could see his neck vein protruding deliciously.

Dean pulled off and threw the condom out shortly after. Sam was still lying in bed trying to catch his breath and he watched Dean pull on his boxers and threw Sam his own. Sam pulled his on hastily and Dean crawled into bed next to Sam. He rested his head on the pool boy’s sweaty chest and looked up into those green eyes. “That was wow.” He whispered. Dean grinned and intertwined his fingers with Sam’s. ‘Hottest thing I’ve done if I’m being honest. I mean wow.” Dean said as his breath began to turn back to normal. Even though it was around eighty degrees outside Dean pulled the cotton blanket over them both and began to trace the lines of Sam’s hands with his fingertips. Dean had cracked the window before he crawled into bed with Sam and the sounds of summer filled the quiet room. “I’m surprised that was exciting for you, I heard your reputation on the street.” Sam said with a sad smile. “Sammy, those women only want sex and to be fucked one way. I mean with you… I guess I can see more than just sex. I kind of, well I want to ask you out on a proper date.” Sam grinned and blushed and Dean laughed. “Your so cute when you blush. I mean when you told me you had the butt plug I swear even though I was aroused you were still cute.” Sam stuck his tounge out and Dean laughed. “When will your parents be home? I don’t think they wanna walk in on this ya know?” Sam nodded and looked over at the clock. “In about an hour maybe?” he replied. Dean’s eyes lit up and he mumbled “Perfect.” Before kissing Sam again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was way too fun to write. I liked the idea of Dean being a slut around the neighbour hood and Sam having a secret crush. This is the second or third time I have written smut. Hope you Enjoyed it


End file.
